Rules
Introduction Berserk: Universe is an online trading card game set in the fantasy world of Laar, a world populated by strange and fantastic creatures and races which you can use to aid you in your quest for dominion. Starting the game You begin the game as an Ungar, a wandering mage who has the ability to use magical crystals to bend the creatures of Laar to his will. The path to greatness is long, and the first step will be defeating your rivals. At the beginning of each battle players select their deck (a selection of between 30 - 50 creatures, landscapes and artefacts) and from that choose which creatuers to play, limited by the amount of crystals allowed - normally 23 gold ( ) and 22 silver ( ) . 15 cards are drawn at random from the deck, and from these an Ungar may select his squad for battle. Deciding who starts Both players roll a die until one rolls higher than the other, and the player with the highest value plays first. The turn order should play a role in considering who you select for your squad. Going first allows you to attack your opponent first and gather any required counters or positions before they make a move; going second grants you an additional 1 to use, a larger initial deployment range, and the benefit of the cards in your back row being hidden from your opponent on their first turn. Forming a squad If the cards received aren't to your liking, you may opt to can take mulligan and shuffle the cards back into your deck to draw another 15. However each mulligan removes 1 from your pool, so you should think carefully before doing it too many times. All the cards in the game are either "elite" or "regular", depending upon the type of crystals used to include them in your squad. Elite card require gold crystals ( ), whilst regular cards will first use your silver crystals ( ) before using any gold crystals you have available. The number displayed inside of the crystal icon indicates the number of crystals of that type required to use it. If you are unable to, or choose not to use all of the cards you have drawn to select your squad from, the remainder are shuffled back into your deck. There is no benefit for not spending all of the crystals, so ensure to use up as many as you can. Mixing Elements: The elemental cards of Laar are a primal force, and causing them to mix will take its toll. If a player chooses to make a squad consisting of more than two different elements, a penalty of 1 is issued for each different element that you choose to use. Neutrally alligned cards have no effect on the number of gold crystals used. Battlefield and placing cards The battlefield is divided into 5 cells horizontally and vertically 6 cells (6 rows of five cells each). Nearer to you three rows - it's your half of the battlefield. The remaining 3 rows - enemy's half of the battlefield. Squads of players are facing each other, each in their own half of the battlefield. The first player can be used to arrange the cards only the central area of its half of the battlefield. The second player in the placement can use all five of their first row. If a player has placed all the cells shown in the area, can use its remaining cells 2 and 3 of the rows. If they are also placed - player can place cell 1 of the row. Terrain, equipment and flying creatures in the placement cards are also located on the free cells. Other play fields: "Additional field" - an field where to put the flying creatures and terrain. When terrain and flying creatures are opened, they should be moved to a additional field. "Deck": consists of those cards that do not come to player during a hand and those players do not have in the squad. "Graveyard": it placed the dead in battle cards. "Equipment": consists of equipment cards, which identified the hosts at the beginning battle. Start a battle: After both squads are placed, the players reveal all his cards. Cards of the second player are hidden in third rows (face down) before the start of his turn. If you hidden card is valid or becomes the target of attack, spell or influence, then it opened. After the showdown first player puts his equipment on the creatures in players squad. The second player then places the equipment. All unplaced cards, die. First Player Turn The first player to move and act their cards. Movement ( ): The number of units of motion being determines how cells it can move per turn. Can move forward, backward, left or right, only an empty cell. Cards can not Move diagonally and interchanged with other cards. When moving one cell wasted one unit of movement. While the card is not spent all units movement, it can move. All units of movement restored at the beginning turn or at the opening of the card. The picture shows one of the main options for the cards in the first turn. Action ( ): Each creature can make one of three types of action - is basic strike, become defender and use certain abilities of . After card act, it is closed - tapping. If the card is closed - it can not move or act. Basic strike: All creatures in the game have a basic strike, designated by three numbers: the weak-average-strong strike. Basic strike can only attack standing next card (including diagonally). Defending: When attacking creature announced target of attack, eneny can be appointed the defender, which reflects a blow. Defender can be any open enemy creature, standing next to the attacker and the attacked creature. Appointment of defender is an action, so the defender being closed after the battle with creature. Appoint the defense may only in the enemy turn. Appoint defender may only from a basic strike. Basic strike against untapped card: If a attacked creature (including - defender) open (untapped), then it is fighting with the attacker. In this case, attacker and attacked dice, are the difference values dropped the dice on the table hit (weak, average or strong). If two players have the same roll dice 3 or less, with the modifier - attacker does a weak strike, if 4 or more, with the modifiers - attacked does a weak strike. Basic strike against tapped card: If a attacked being tapped (and it is not appoint defender), it does not throw dice. Dice throws only attcker and, depending on the die roll, if dice fell 1, 2 or 3 - weak strike, 4 or 5 - average strike, 6 - strong strike. Note: It is obvious that the attack always passes only through tapped card, while open has a chance to fight back. The decision of who to attack and who to leave a defender from attacking opponent's cards is one of the most strategic points in the game Berserk Universe. Wounds: Any successful attack (except attack by 0) card hurts the enemy. card dies and is removed to the graveyard, when the number of wounds reaches or exceeds the number of lives it ( ). Using specific abilities for ''' : Instead of attacking basic strike, you can use abilities on the card text after the icon . Typically, for such abilities, as it is for a basic strike, you need to specify the target. But, as opposed to basic strike aimed not fight and can not make strike back, and can not be appointed defender. The target can not only be standing next card - it depends on the type of abilities. Inflicted wounds are defined as an attack on the closed card. For example, when shooting attack 2-3-4is determined by dice rolls: a roll of 3 or less - weak shot (in the example, 2), 4.5 - average shot (3), 6 or more - a strong shot (4). '''Table abilities: The table shows all the existing abilities of the cards. Melee attacks are applied only to standing next to the card. Ranged attacks are put away, they can not be applied to standing next to the card. Influences and spell is not an attack and used on any card (or as it is written in the card text). If type of abilities is not explicitly specified, it is influence. Abilities can have a title (eg "throw net", "hypnosis", etc.). This is a flavour text, which does not affect the use of abilities. Use of counter: If in front of the action icon is any figure (for example, 2 ), it means that the implementation of action card must issue two conuters - tapped for two turn. The action itself can be made out only to tap when the card already have two counter (the counters are lost - to pay for actions). Tap cards to issue counter as an action. Note: To move and act cards can be in any order - first, to move all the cards and then begin to act, or to move one card, act it and then move the other. Necessarily act all the cards, you can keep some of them open, so that they can become defender in the enemy's turn. It all depends on the strategic decisions of each player. When finished the first player to move all the cards and act, what wanted, passes the turn of the second player. Second player turn Begins with the opening of all the cards of the third row second player. After that, the second player untapped all own tapped cards and can move and act them. Сontinued battle The game continues in the same way, the opponents take turns, and at the beginning of own turn a player untapped all of own tapped cards. You win when all enemy creatures were killed (even if opponent still have artifacts or terrains). Glossary |}